Happy Holidays
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: "Merry Christmas to you... now, let's have ourselves a good night." Capell returns from college for the holidays to spend time with his best friend Edward. IU AU. Shounen-ai and implied yaoi. One for every holiday!  wat comes after new years again? :3
1. Christmas

ONLY 6 EDWARD FICS? NOT ENOUGH AT ALL! FANGIRLS UNITE! Oh and AU haters, please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery, despite buying a copy of it at Target.

* * *

Edward sighed and sat down on the couch in his apartment. He had been like this ever since Capell had left for college. Capell had been his best friend for a while now... The boy had warmed his cold heart. But ever since the copper-haired man had left, Edward had been... distracted. Hardly slept, barely ate, wasn't able to focus on his studies at /his college at all. If his boss wasn't as kind and sympathetic, he would have long been out of a job. Edward sighed again. He missed Capell. He really did. He frowned a bit. For a while, though only noticing it a week or two ago, his thoughts toward Capell had been... different than they had before. He felt more than just friendly feelings. But last he checked, Capell had Aya. Ed groaned in frustration and went on the computer. The net was vast; surely there would be /something to distract him. Suddenly, a little window popped up.

"**C4P3LL08 invited you to chat**"

Edward's heart skipped a beat - also new, though he didn't mind much - and accepted the request.

**C4P3LL08: Hey Ed! **

**3DW4RD17: Hey Red. Hows UW treatin u? **

**C4P3LL08: Coud b better, totly swampd with exams. Me and Aya broke up **

Edward stared at the screen in amazement. He felt a bit guilty - being happy about someone else's misfortune - but it truly felt like luck was shining on him.

**3DW4RD17: Srsly? **

**C4P3LL08: Yea **

**3DW4RD17: ...Y? **

**C4P3LL08: Cuz she gets mad wen I say I miss u**

Edward blushed furiously at this.

**3DW4RD17: ... U miss me?**

There was a pause before the redhead responded.

**C4P3LL08: Yea? ~/~ **

**3DW4RD17: ... **

**C4P3LL08: Srry, do I sound weird? **

**3DW4RD17: No... Im strangely happy... =.= **

**C4P3LL08: lol me 2 its good to chat with u again. **

**3DW4RD17: yea... shudnt u be back yet? Its xmas eve tomorrow **

**C4P3LL08: Actully Im on laptop at airport**

Edward, again, stared in amazement. Capell was back? Really? For serious?

**3DW4RD17: ...It not April 1st yet **

**C4P3LL08: lol not joking. I b back tomorro... we still housemates? =) **

**3DW4RD17: ...forgot to get a place again? **

**C4P3LL08: ...maybe... ****~.~" **

**3DW4RD17: lol fine. wat time ur plane arrive? u need a lift? **

**C4P3LL08: around 10 am. Ur the best ^^ **

**3DW4RD17: I try **

**C4P3LL08: Ik ^^ crap plane here gtg cya in 12 hours!**

[**C4P3LL08 has left the chat**]

Edward looked at the ceiling. Capell was coming back. Edward's eyes widened in fear. Capell would be staying with him... now that he... was attracted to the man, it was clear to him it would be painful indeed. He watched movies. Read stuff. He knew how it worked. And as a guy, it would be all the more apparent... Girls had it easier. Wrong as it may sound, _they_ didn't have a big flag sticking out when they were turned on. _They_ could keep it secret, or at least better than men could. He was in trouble.

The next day, he drove to the airport, quite tired. He had failed in his quest to sleep at all the night before. There he was. Copper hair and brown eyes that almost seemed red. There Capell stood in his brown calve-length coat, wearing the olive green muffler Ed had given him, and waving happily at the familiar sight of Ed's car. Edward gulped as Capell loaded into the car.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Eddy!" Capell said, smiling wide. Edward blushed a bit and chuckled.

"And the same to you."

"Edward? I'm starved... Can we go get something to eat?" Capell asked. "Your stomach seems to agree." he added. Edward widened his eyes a bit, realizing that he had completely forgotten to eat. Capell's eyes lit up. "Can we go to that one place?" he asked, hoping Edward could remember the name. Sadly, Edward didn't quite understand to begin with.

"Could you be a little vaguer? That'd be great." he asked with a sort of friendly sarcasm. Capell's face tightened a bit in thought.

"I just can't remember the name. That place we used to go every other Saturday, with the huge portions and stuff. Y'know, the one we always called "the breakfast only Claim Jumper.""

That one rang a bell. "Oh, THAT place! Sure, why not? But wait..." Edward paused and blushed. "We gonna share again?"

Capell frowned in confusion. "Something wrong? If you don't want to..." Edward shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Really." he said. Capell furrowed his brows.

"You okay?" he asked. "Your face is red..." his eyes widened. "Is that why you don't want to share? Are you sick?"

"No! It's... It's nothing, really." Edward said defensively. Capell stared at him for a bit before turning to look out the window, reluctantly deciding to drop the matter for a bit.

By the time they got a table, the raven-haired man was ready to collapse. Finding a parking spot had been hell, and the line for the restaurant itself was worse. He looked at Capell, a bit amazed. The boy had always been optimistic. But...

"How can you not be exhausted after that?"

"After what?"

"We were in the line for almost an hour!"

Capell shrugged, then grinned. "I'm glad to be here with you." he said, causing Edward to blush fiercely.

"...Don't say such stupid things." Edward replied, desperate to hide it. Capell just smiled.

"But I mean it! It's been a long time since we've hung out like this." Edward frowned, still red, and looked down at his drink.

"I guess it has been..." he agreed. _But it still isn't the same. I... _want_ you..._ he thought a bit bitterly. _Again, something I yearn for and can't have. First Sigmund, and now..._

A woman's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hello, my name is Faina, and I'll be your server. Are you ready to order?" she asked kindly, though her eyes were watching Capell. Edward let out an inaudible growl. Capell looked at the onyx-eyed man.

"The usual?"

"Huh? ...Yeah."

Capell nodded and turned back to the girl. "Mmk, eggs, bacon, and some buttermilk biscuits." he said. Faina giggled, and Edward shivered in slight distaste.

"Alright! It'll be out soon."

Edward scoffed. "The place is packed." Capell frowned worriedly.

"You're being rude...!" he whispered harshly.

"And you're being dense..." he retorted under his breath, both anger and sadness flashing in his eyes. Capell sighed.

"Sorry. We can wait. Thank you." he said, bobbing his head. Faina nodded and smiled warmly before walking off to attend to the other tables. Capell looked at Edward.

"Okay, spit it out. What's up?"

"The sky."

"Don't give me that!" Capell exclaimed in frustration, coming as close to yelling as he could without drawing unneeded attention. Edward looked up and stared at him, slightly startled by the outburst, before looking back down.

"It's nothing."

"My dorm mate's getting a master's degree in psychology, dude. I'm gonna figure it out anyway."

"Then figure it out." Edward replied, slumping down on the table. Capell crossed his arms and groaned.

"Why do you always feel the need to be so stubborn?"

"I like being stubborn." There was an awkward silence before Faina came with the food.

"Here you are!" she said, setting down the plates. Capell's eyes locked on to the biscuits and shined happily. Edward chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Are you a kid?"

"Dude? They're buttermilk biscuits." the copper-haired man replied as if it was common sense. Edward found himself laughing at the pouting boy in front of him. Capell ended up joining in. They stopped and Edward sighed happily.

"Good to have you back."

Capell grinned. "Good to be back. Now, you gonna help me with that or not?" he said, gesturing to the plates.

~iu~

On the way back to Edward's apartment, it was quiet. Both were content. Edward remembered something he had meant to bring up. "There's this Christmas party tonight that I was invited to. Michelle's throwing it. Wanna go?" he asked, eying Capell for a moment.

"Sure! What time is it?"

"Around 7."

"Cool! Should we get presents for everyone?"

"Capell, have you forgotten how popular she is? The place will probably be packed. I doubt there's a point, I only have so much money." Capell sighed.

"Guess so. So what should we do until then?"

"I got your favorite movies..."

Burnt orange eyes shot open. "You don't mean..."

"Yep."

~iu~

Edward spent the next four hours trying not to crack up. Capell was incredibly into the movie, and seemed to know every line, and precisely when they were said. "For Narnia, and for Aslaaaan!" Capell yelled along with the TV, jumping off the couch and punching the air above his hand. Edward gave up and burst out laughing. "...What's so funny?"

"You!"

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah! You're acting like a little kid, and it's hilarious!" Edward said, laughing heartily. Capell smiled.

"I like it when you're happy." he said. Edward went silent. "...Did I say something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Sorry."

Ed shook his head. "Don't. Anyway, the party is in about an hour. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay. I'm just gonna finish this up, then hit the shower." Capell said. Edward walked to his room to get changed, smiling at the occasional outburst from the living room. He took off his black t-shirt and sighed in relief. It was too small and painfully tight... though nobody else minded. He felt both embarrassed and proud at the thought. Lightly tanned skin, broad shoulders and toned muscles. Capell was pretty strong, too, even though he didn't look it. But regardless, he was attractive. Too attractive, Edward thought. He went to the closet and picked out a white shirt and a navy blue zip-up hoodie and put it on. He washed his face and headed out. Nice and simple.

When Capell was out of the shower and dressed, Edward was red as a tomato. There stood the ginger-headed man, wearing a plain, white, button-up dress shirt. On the left sleeve there was a black leather strap, buckled like a belt to serve as a (_sexy_, Edward thought,) armband. Capell had chosen not to button the first few, so Ed had a clear view of the top of his friend's chest. He gulped. In addition to the shirt, Capell wore a black leather choker around his neck, and some faded black jeans and red sneakers.

Basically, he was major eye candy. And Edward knew it.

"Ready to go?" Capell asked, smiling.

"Huh? ...Oh, yeah! Let's go."

~iu~

"Edward! I'm glad you could make it! Oh, Capell! When did you get back? It's so good to see you again!" Michelle exclaimed, promptly glomping the two.

"Good to be back. Uhm, it's getting hard to breathe..."

Michelle let go. "Sorry. You haven't changed a bit. I'm glad." she said smiling. She leaned in to whisper in Capell's ear, and his eyes widened.

"Huh? Oh... uh..." Capell stuttered. Edward looked at the two in confusion. "Good luck~" Michelle said in a sing-song voice before walking off.

"So what was that about?"

"Er, nothing worth mentioning. Meanwhile… we have a slight problem."

"Problem?" Edward asked.

"Look up."

Ed did as told and went red.

Mistletoe.

"C'mon!"

"Kiss!"

Ed and Capell looked down to see Rico and Rucha smiling at them. "Hey! This isn't a movie or anything. Can't you watch someone else? Wait, what are you even doing here? There's alcohol and stuff..."

The twins pouted. "We're being good! Besides, alcohol smells bad and dad always said it was bitter, and we hate bitter stuff. We don't wanna have any. Balbagan said we shouldn't, too, even though he drinks it all the time." they said.

Edward groaned. "Can you just go somewhere else for a while?" he asked. Pouting again, they walked off.

"Um..." Edward turned back to Capell. He remembered their situation and went red. "So..." he mumbled. You could actually feel the awkward. Suddenly, without Edward knowing _how_, Capell was tumbling forward, and found the redhead's lips on his. Unable to react, Edward stared at his friend, watching as both of their faces flushed with color.

"There we go!" he heard someone say before noticing Eugene behind Capell. But what really amazed him was the musician himself. He had not pulled away. Edward felt... happy. His brain finally registered the full situation and he pulled back, running off and leaving a baffled Eugene and Capell.

After nearly an hour, Capell found Ed, on the roof of all places. _I guess he really wanted to be alone... I guess I screwed up..._ Capell climbed up and sat down beside his friend. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't be." Capell stared for a moment before closing his eyes and smiling in relief. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Capell turned back to Ed. Come to think of it, it was clear out... Capell looked up.

"It... wasn't bad, you know..."

Ed's eyes shot open. "...W-What?"

Capell looked at him seriously. "...You like me, don't you?" Edward looked away.

"...I might."

Capell looked up at the moon. "I can work with that." he thought aloud. A few minutes passed and Capell noticed he was shivering. Next thing he knew, he was hugging Edward.

"Uhm... C-Capell... What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm cold. Cliché as it is, this is a good way to keep warm." he reasoned, tightening his grip on the onyx-haired man. "Do you mind?"

"Honestly? Not really..."

"Good. Hey Ed, what's that over there?" he asked. Edward turned his head to find, once again, Capell's lips on his. He eventually melted into the kiss, both of them holding the other as tightly as they could. After what felt like hours, though was about five minutes, they broke apart, panting. Edward could only think of one word to say.

"..._**Wow**_..."

Capell took his hand and grinned. "I know what I want for Christmas." He said. Edward looked at him questioningly, and the grin grew. "You." he said, pulling Edward into another kiss. Capell smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas to all," he said, smile turning into a seductive smirk, "now let's have ourselves a good night."

* * *

And so ends the thirty-FOURTH Infinite Undiscovery fanfic. (Really? Only 34?) Oh, but it might not be the end yet~ who wants to see how they spend New Year's Eve? X3

(I apologize, readers of Seducing Akaito and my other less-worthy fics, but I got hooked on this game and absolutely had to do SOMETHING! I also apologize for not updating anything in 3 weeks. Again, I have been hooked on this game. JRPGs are my cocaine, yaoi is my secret addiction. I'm sure I'm not the only one.) (Plus, Capell is hot, and Edward is hotter. If I could add pics here, I would.)


	2. New Year's

Nobody even read chapter 1 yet, but I decided to write about New Year's anyway. ^w^

Edward stared at the TV. He hadn't bothered turning it on, he had too much going on in his head anyway. He and Capell had hooked up on Christmas Eve, and spent the entire next day together. Edward was still amazed the whole thing had gone so well to begin with. He sighed again and leaned further into the couch. He closed his eyes and continued musing about it. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation on his lips and he opened his eyes.

"Capell!"

The ginger-haired man smiled and sat down beside him, putting his arm around the other. Edward frowned. "You're not the seme just yet." he said.

Capell smiled. "It's New Year's Eve, you know." he said, ignoring the comment.

"Yeah."

Capell leaned in to give Edward a kiss. "Let's go on a date, then." he suggested.

Edward chuckled. "Where would we go?"

Capell thought for a moment. "How about the movies? There's a restaurant right across the road, and Voyage of the Dawn Treader is playing..." Capell said, burnt-orange eyes sparkling. Edward chuckled.

"It's a date."

~IU~

"Here you go!" the waitress said, putting the food on their table. The two started eating at once. Capell eyed Edward every once in a while, and Edward did the same. Capell took a pen out of his pocket and wrote on the napkin, wanting to talk but not wanting to draw attention. He wrote it backwards for good measure.

"~keehc ruoy no ecuas evah uoY" ("You have sauce on your cheek")

Edward analyzed it and wrote upside-down (and backwards...)

"neht ,nikpan wen a rof ksa ll'I ?huH" ("Huh? I'll ask for a new napkin, then.")

"~retal flesym pu ti naelc ll'I .taht od t'nod ,oN" ("No, don't do that. I'll clean it up myself later~") Capell wrote.

Edward blushed. "...taht htiw krow nac I sseug I" ("I guess I can work with that…") Edward wrote. Capell smiled and went back to his food, satisfied with that answer.

True to his word, Capell took advantage of the darkness and licked the man's face clean. Edward was completely red but didn't resist. Capell made sure to take his time, teasing the older of the two. When Capell finished, he took Edward's hand and started running. "Narniaaaa!"

~IU~

"Awesome! The back rows are empty!" Capell said happily. He would get the best seats if it killed him. Edward looked around. There were a few people, pairs of friends and lovers, scattered about the room, though the few rows in the back were completely empty. Edward blushed, his mind thinking of all the possibilities... he truly wished Michelle had not given him that yaoi manga. As the movie started, Capell watched intently, fascinated. He almost let out a joyous squeal as the group entered the other world. Edward stifled a laugh at the sight. _Such a kid..._ he thought fondly.

By the end of it, Edward was desperately trying to hold himself back. Capell had done everything from squealing like a fangirl to jumping out of his seat to crying both tears of sadness and joy. He was just so damn adorable; Edward wanted nothing more than to hug him. He was relieved when the credits started rolling. It was hard, being in a relationship that would be looked down on in public.

Before getting in the car, Edward looked around. Seeing that they weren't in anyone's range of viewing, he deemed it clear. He grabbed Capell and kissed him, holding him tight. Capell put his arms around the other and kissed back. Edward's hands started trailing down, but he stopped just short of it. They eventually pulled apart, flushed red and breathless, and slowly got into the car.

As they drove home, Capell found himself squirming in his seat. Edward had his eyes on the road, and only the road. Capell had always noticed the raven-haired man was always much more cautious at night, though never asked why. It wasn't the kind of cautious that comes from fear, but the man was always a bit uneasy nonetheless. Capell watched him a bit. The more he looked, the more attractive Edward was. Capell squirmed again. His black hair was decievingly soft, and his face was handsome... Capell frowned, wishing he could think of another way to describe it. His phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him. Vibrations were not helping him... He took the phone out.

"**Aya** sent you a message!"

He looked back at Edward for a moment, feeling guilty. He opened the message and read.

"Is it too late to fix it?" she had asked. Capell furrowed his brows and hit "reply".

"Yea" he answered. After a pause, Aya replied.

"R u 2 happy"

Capell's eyes widened. He looked at his companion and his face softened. He smiled and wrote back,

"Yeah. Will u forgive me?" he asked. Moments later, she replied, amazing the copper-haired man with her speed.

"I figured it out ages ago, ykno. U always liked him"

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe. Gtg bye" she texted back. Capell sighed in relief, no longer having any regrets about the matter.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, sparing a glance.

"Not at all." Capell replied.

~IU~

"What? Why are we at the lake?" Capell asked in confusion as Edward parked the car.

"Well, they're shooting up fireworks on the other side." Edward answered, blushing. It was dark, and the park was empty... Edward silently cursed that manga of Michelle's as the blush darkened. They walked down to the beach and sat down on the benches. It was high tide, so they couldn't sit as close to the water as they could during the day. Edward checked his watch. It was a quarter till eleven. The fireworks would start in just a few minutes, and would and at midnight. Capell leaned on Edward and the raven-haired man smiled. Much to the redhead's surprise, he picked Capell up and put him on his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. Capell leaned back and rested his head on the other's shoulders, relaxed. Edward blushed at the feeling. They were so close... he found his hands wandering. His left landed on Capell's chest, and his right... Capell gasped.

"Ed? W-What're you doing?" he asked. Edward's right hand, no longer in the onyx-eyed man's control, pressed down, and Capell gasped. Ed started kissing Capell, going down his jawbone and leaving tiny bite-marks on his neck. Capell moaned. Edward came to his senses and stopped.

"S-Sorry."

Capell looked down, blushing. He took the other's arm and hugged it. "Don't be."

Edward smiled lovingly and gave Capell a kiss on the forehead. "Alright then. I won't... Hey, look!" he said, pointing. There went the first firework. Several others followed, lighting the night sky with a vast array of beautiful colors. Pinks, greens, blues, yellows, reds, purples, and more. Like a flower of fire, bursting in the sky, shining brightly. Edward and Capell held each other tightly, lovingly. Ed smiled and raised the man's chin. Capell closed his eyes as the raven-haired man leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met, and they took it in. Warm and soft, tender and gentle, loving and pure. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Happy New Year, Capell."

"You too, Edward."

(And then they fell asleep in Edward's bed in each other's arms. (No, they did not do THAT... _yet_.)) This chapter was short, but very heart-warming and relaxing to write. I hope you felt the same reading it. ^^ What holiday comes after New Year's? =o


End file.
